The Lost Christmas Chapters
by JadeDolphin22
Summary: A collection of Christmas oneshots staring Ratchet and Rose and Sunstreaker and Leiana. If requested of me, I'll write more oneshots based on other pairings. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not in any way own "Transformers" I am not making any money off of this fic. Its written purely for my friend Sami aka Blackwing Rose. I also do not own or make money off of any songs used in this fic.

Set at Christmas time during the year between "Seeds of Oblivion" and "Roads to Neverending Light".

December 24, 7:00 A.m. Christmas Eve Day

At the Cliffside Manor of Rose and Jade

Rose was lying peacefully in her soft warm four poster bed, the covers draped casually up to her pale chin. A soft ghost of a smile played across her dark red lips. Her room was painted black all over with posters of H.I.M, Evanesence, and Paramore lining the walls. Gothic décor like glittering bats and spiders crept across the room and a blacklight just added more macabre to the dark dwelling. Rose also had an enormous flat screen tv with stereo system hooked up to it. Her ceiling was entirely glass making her stargazing habit a lot more easy to feed. On the night stand beside the bed was a few pictures of her mother, father, one of her and Jade and a picture taken only a few short months ago of her with Ratchet in his robot mode. He was cradling her in his arms and she was smiling and waving at the camera.

The outside was cold and bitter having snowed quite a lot the night before. There were still sparkling white flakes peppering down from the sky like tiny seeds wafting from a dandelion plant. A pair of brown human eyes peered into the window of her bedroom. This was quite unusual, seeing as her room was on the third floor of the house and very much out of reach of a normal human. Well, Sam Witwicky could hardly be considered normal anymore, not when he had a giant alien robot that could transform into a yellow Camaro as a best friend.

Sam grinned and chuckled very quietly to himself as he opened the window and was lifted inside the room by Bumblebee. "Is she still asleep?" Bumblebee asked, looking up at his friend from the high manor window.

"Shhh!" Sam hissed sticking his head out the window. "Your giant alien robot Bee, why aren't you more quiet?"

Bumblebee shrugged and put his finger over his center mouth piece agreeing with Sam to be quiet.

Sam crept quietly over to where Rose was sleeping comfortably in her bed. His mischievous grin grew even larger when he realized she was sound asleep. This was going to be good. "Rose…" Sam crooned, shaking her shoulders a bit. "Wake up Rose."

Rose stirred lightly from her deep slumber, mumbling something like "Too early." She clutched her Nightmare Before Christmas blanket closer to herself. She turned away from the source of the noise, content to just stay in her dreams. Happy to stay inside sleep's warm comfortable embrace.

Sam shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. He was dressed in a warm black and gray "Raiders" jacket and hat with black ski pants and snow boots. He looked like he was well prepared for a day of fun in the freezing snow. And that's exactly what the plan was.

"Alright you asked for it." Sam laughed. "Maybe you should have gotten up when I asked you the first time." With that, Sam lifted up the edge of Rose's mattress up high into the air and let it flop back down, jolting Rose to the side and almost out of her bed!

The goth girls hazy sleep filled sapphire eyes fluttered open in confusion as she jerked upright. "Mother damn!" Rose choked out as her vision adjusted to the brightness entering her room from the open window. The shadows slowly came into focus as she blinked the last remainder of sleep away. When she saw the cause of her rude awakening at this early hour Rose scowled. She glared angrily at Sam and glanced at the battery powered skull alarm clock she kept on her nightstand.

Sam bit his lip to keep from laughing as Rose got out of bed and stood before him in her black lace nightgown. All was going according to plan.

"Samuel James Witwicky!" Rose growled, grasping the bedposts for balance. "Do you have any idea what bloody time it is?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pointed at the teen boy. "Tell me you've at least got the kettle boiling?"

"It's Christmas with the Autobots Rose!" Sam said gleefully. "And no I don't have the bloody kettle on." He continued, doing a rather bad impression of Rose's British accent.

"Bloody Hell." Rose exclaimed crossly, throwing the skull alarm clock right at Sam's head! He ducked and it thanked loudly and ineffectively against the wall. "Hold still you grotty little wanker, so I can kick your arse!" Rose continued. "Waking me up at the crack of dawn and no tea on top of it all!" Rose strode forward intent on giving the offending boy a good kick in the shin at the very least. Then crawl back into bed where she belonged.

"Now Bee!" Sam cried out and ducked down onto the floor. An enormous snowball was hurled from the outside right through the broken window! It hit Rose dead center and sent her sprawling backwards into her own mattress.

"Jeez Rose what's the matter? Room get kind of cold? Your chest is all pointy and stiff." Sam clutched his sides and rolled on the floor with laughter. "Put them away or you might poke someone's eyes out!"

Rose gave him an absolutely murderous look as she turned beet red and covered her chest with one arm and wiped off the quickly melting snow with her other one.

Sam yelped in surprise and took off running when he saw Rose spring up out of bed and come after him. "I regret nothing!" Sam shouted and jumped out of the open window into the waiting hand of his guardian.

Rose looked out her window and couldn't help but feel her temper fade away. She smiled down at the sight of a message in the snow shoveled out by human and Cybertronian hands. "MERRY CHRISTMAS ROSE AND JADE"

"_Christmas, Christmas time is near  
Time for toys and time for cheer  
We've been good, but we can't last  
Hurry Christmas, hurry fast!" _

Came the cheery Christmas song from the chipmunks over Bumblebee's radio. Sam stood atop Bumblebee's shoulder and both waved at her, screaming "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" at the top of their lungs. Rose grinned in spit of herself and looked on and saw Arcee and Michaela making snow angels together, both of them waved up at her too.

"Don't think this gets you off the hook Sam!" Rose cried out, rushing back to her closet and throwing on warm sweaters and pants over her nightgown. She began running to Jade's room when she heard high pitched giggling coming from her friends room.

"Hahahaahaha sthaahahahap that tickles!" Squealed Jade. "Get out of my room!"

"Jazz now!" came a familiar cry followed by a dull thud and an even louder shriek.

Rose opened the door and found Glen at the foot of Jade's bed, tickling her feet that were poking out from underneath her dolphin blanket. Her face and upper body was covered with snow. Apparently, both guys and their guardians had planned this little wake up call together.

Jade's room was vastly different from Rose's, being painted to look like an ocean scene with whales and dolphins lining the walls as well as posters of her favorite movies and tv shows/animes. Pirates of the Caribbean, Fullmetal Alchemist, XXX, Inu-Yasha, Hellboy, X-Men and the Fantastic Four were all up there. The rest of the room appeared to be a combination of a fairytale land with fairy, dragon, unicorn and other such figurines and of course her own big screen tv with video games and dvds. Jade's room didn't have any skylights but it did have an enormous balcony, one convenient enough for Skyfire to land nearby so she could board him easily.

"Oye, so the prankers got to you too." Rose said, hands on her hips as she watched Glen laugh and jump off of the balcony onto Jazz's outstretched hand. Jade got up, wearing her dark blue silk pajama top and bottom and began dressing in her winter clothes like Rose had done.

"Those rats are gonna get it." Jade grinned. "Wake us up early like that. They are lucky its not that time of the month or they'd be dead."

"Shall we then?" Rose smiled and asked her friend.

"Oh yes lets." Jade laughed and they both began running for the front door. When the two got outside, a barrage of snowballs were hurled at them! "You two are so going down!" Jade cried out and began scooping up snow in her hands. She hurled it at Sam who ducked and stuck out his tongue at her. Rose slugged Sam in the side with a snowball while Michaela and Arcee were attempting to bury Jazz in the snow and create a snowbot out of him.

After an incredible snowball fight that left all the humans soaked from head to toe the eight of them headed back to the Autobot cave base in the mountains to celebrate their own Christmas together. Christmas had been explained to the Autobots and Optimus had agreed to hold a get together wanting to see a real Earth tradition. The humans had helped decorate the base with tall pine trees, sparkles, bangles and garland strung all about, raining silver and gold down on the once sterile dull base. Shining stars and multicolored glass ornaments decorated the trees and a pile of presents were heaped under each one bearing the name of the Autobot and its partner.

As everyone entered the base, the newly dried off humans marveled at the pretty decorations as well as the long table heaped with food. Lennox, his wife, little Annabelle and Maggie had prepared an enormous Christmas breakfast. Everyone sat down to eat and afterwards open presents. Skyfire had crafted one for each of the humans in turn. It was a crystalline hollocube that when activated, projected a moving picture of the humans standing next to their Autobot protectors. Both transformers and humans were smiling, waving and looking extremely pleased with themselves. His own personal present to Jade would be given later. Rose had gotten Ratchet a number of large tools that he could possibly use in his position. She looked around for her guardian but strangely could find no sign of him. Optimus saw the girls frantic searching and explained that Ratchet had gone on a quick patrol of the area for accident victims and for anyone that needed help and would be back very soon.

Rose sighed under her breath, not wanting anyone to know that she was feeling a little…well…sad. Even though this was turning out to be the best Christmas she'd ever celebrated, she still felt something was missing. She watched from the sidelines as Ironhide gently held little Annabelle in the palm of his metallic hand.

"Faster Hide!" The little blonde toddler squealed, her pigtails bouncing up and down as Ironhide lifted her up high. He gently twirled the little girl in her pretty green Christmas dress up in the air. She held on and laughed with joy as her parents watched arm in arm. They trusted him completely with their precious daughter and had welcomed Ironhide into their family with open arms.

"Family." Rose sighed out loud. She looked over at where Jade was smiling happily and painting over Skyfire's Decepticon symbol with the Autobot symbol. The scientist was holding her up near his chest and looking down at his beloved oblivious charge with love shining in his navy blue optics. "That girl." Rose shook her head. "Can't she realize he's crazy over her?"

"There." Jade proclaimed, satisfied with her work. "Now you're a full fledged Autobot." Jade laughed as Skyfire set her down on the floor, saluted her jokingly and bowed.

Her guardian knelt down before her. "My services are always to you first my dear. Skyfire smiled and winked an optic at his charge. This symbol is merely a formality to my allegiance. Though I am very grateful that it means I will not be shot down by your military." Jade giggled and began mixing the paint she had to touch up Optimus's faded fire and blue, again oblivious to the looks of love her guardian seemed to broadcast over her.

Rose suddenly felt familiar strong arms come up behind her and wrap around her stomach. She closed her eyes and smiled, leaning backwards against her guardian and lover, Ratchet's solid hologram. Rose felt her neck prickle with shivers as Ratchet's hologram kissed it up and down. She felt completely safe and secure inside her lover's strong protective embrace. It was comforting her immensely to know that she was loved and always would be.

Ratchet breathed in her every scent, memorizing it into his data tracks. The soft sweet aroma of strawberries and cream teased and caressed his every sense as he softly stroked her delicate porcelain skin. He could smell her pheromones slowly climbing and her blood pressure increasing. This lovely beauty in his arms was an absolute miracle. On Cybertron, Ratchet had never had much time to cavort and flirt with the smaller number of female transformers on the planet. He'd devoted his life to medicine and politics. Ratchet had seen the golden age of Cybertron and its falling into war. He knew he couldn't save everyone that fell at the hands of the Decepticons. He knew he was doing the right thing, but couldn't help but feel his spark ache with stabbing pain whenever he lost a life. Whenever he let a spark join the well of all sparks despite having tried his best. For this reason, Ratchet had shut himself away from femmes, afraid that if he couldn't save the one he loved, he'd break into a thousand pieces. His spark would become dim and dull and spectral ghost to his former strong passionate self. Ratchet hadn't become bitter after all the years, just lonely.

That's when Ratchet met her. His one shining star in the darkness brought on by millennia of constant war and strife. The medic hadn't planned on falling in love. No one ever does. When he saw Rose's beautiful form lying amongst the ruins of a store caused by battle, something stirred within his spark. He felt responsible, even though he hadn't intentionally wrecked the store. He'd been thrown into it by the Decepticon Speed Demon and Rose had been caught in the store's collapse. He knew he couldn't let that beautiful creature die and so had brought her back with him. Back to a world of danger and excitement that was the secret Transformers war.

He'd never regretted it. The medic had grown very attached the strong British girl. She'd shown him that love can transcend time and species. Shown him that it was worth the risk to love and be hurt. Rose shared his spark, his love and his life. The old medic couldn't remember a time in his extremely long life when he had been happier. Rose gave him hope, love and something worth protecting with his very life, his soul mate. Even as he held her in his arms now, Ratchet thanked Primus for having such a beautiful brave creature by his side and prayed that it would always remain like this.

Still, despite her pleasure at being with him in this sensual embrace, the medic could sense something was troubling her.

"What is it Rose?" Ratchet asked, his solid hologram wrapping its large muscular arms more tightly around her. He could feel her lingering sadness and wondered how she could possibly be melancholy on a joyous occasion for humans to celebrate. "I can feel you, you know. We are bonded after all."

Rose gave him a half hearted smile as she turned around to embrace her lover. "I am happy Ratch, its just…I keep thinking about me Dad back in London. I come to his house every other year for Christmas. This year I stayed with Mum and I just can't help but miss him. He never lets on how lonely he feels without me and Mum. The divorce never settled well with him."

"A legal dissolution of the marriage contract by a court or other body having competent authority from the bond of matrimony." Ratchet recited, searching through the world wide web for a definition. "You've mentioned this before Rose. Why would two human mates wish to separate from their union?"

"Well, my folks just kept fighting." Rose explained. "They were madly in love before but just grew apart mate. It happens sometimes. My mum wanted to be back in America and me Dad wanted to stay in England, so naturally, they split up."

"I still have a lot to understand about human culture." Ratchet sighed, stroking Rose's back and feeling her nuzzle his hologram's neck. "I could never imagine being separated from you my shining star. To have our bond be…severed."

"I don't know why folks do it myself Ratch." Rose said softly as he scooped her up in his arms. "You're everything to me mate. My heart. I never want to be away from you. Apart you know, from being at home and going to the loo and all." She smiled at his puzzled expression and giggled slightly. "Means the washroom mate, bathroom, waste management, I don't want to keep elaborating." She laughed.

"Nor would I wish to observe your organic waste functioning's…" Ratchet scratched his head in confusion. "Though I do agree, I miss you dearly when you are not near. Is there anything I can do to make you feel more…what is the holiday term young Sam used…jolly?"

Rose laughed and placed a warm loving kiss against the hologram's lips. "Not unless you can grow wings and fly Ratch."

"Alas dear star…I cannot." The medic replied, holding her tighter and drawing her in for a long passionate kiss.

"Are you two blind deaf and dumb?" Jade interrupted them grinning and raising an eyebrow. She gestured toward her guardian who stood beside her towering over her. "Skyfire has wings, he can fly you anywhere you need to go and back with very little time. If he doesn't mind of course."

"Of course I do not mind." Skyfire smiled kindly and knelt down beside his charge. He gave Rose a charming smile and politely nodded his head to her. "I shall take you anywhere your heart desires young one. On this special day, you and your consort deserve to be together and happy."

Rose's face absolutely lit up with joy as she glanced backwards at her own guardian. Ratchet had withdrawn his solid hologram and was staring intently at Rose in his true form. "Would you come with me to London Ratch?" Rose asked, pleading with him using her best puppy dog expression. "I want to show you everything mate. And…maybe you could meet my Dad? He'd want to meet my boyfriend."

Ratchet looked thoughtful for a moment, as if weighing the options. He would love to go to Rose's home city and let her show him around. But what if he were discovered? What if he were captured in another country and held prisoner for human experiments like Bumblebee had? What if Rose's father didn't take well to his daughters secret, and choice of lovers? All this played about in the medics head as Rose stared up at him impatiently. This was something she really wanted. How could he deny her?

The old medic raised an optic in question and looked over at Optimus Prime. Optimus gave him a small nod as if to say "If you must." That was all the Search and Rescue Hummer needed. Ratchet turned back to his charge and said "Yes love, I will accompany you to your home land and meet your father."  
Rose gave a shriek of delight and hugged Ratchet's foot as far around as she could reach.

"We have to go do our first air show today." Jade explained looking a bit nervous. "Skyfire and I can drop you off before we go."

"That would be lovely of you!" Rose exclaimed scraping herself off of Ratchet's leg and latching herself onto Jade. She was very much happy that her Christmas wish was coming true.

"Glad your happy Rose." Jade laughed as Skyfire transformed into his space shuttle mode. The cockpit door opened and Jade climbed inside. She looked back at Rose. "You coming?" She asked her friend.

"No thanks, think I'll be riding coach with Ratchet." Rose answered watching as the medic transformed back into the Search and Rescue Hummer. "You'll have to find another car to be when we get there mate. We'd get strange looks, you being an American rescue car after all." She climbed into the drivers seat.

Skyfire opened his cargo hold door and Ratchet rolled inside. "I'll have to search the world wide web for an average looking vehicle quite common in your sector." Ratchet agreed with practicality.

"We also drive on the left side of the road mate." Rose added. "Steering wheel's on the left side as well. England is very different from the States."

Skyfire began to take off as the ceiling parted and slide out of the way for him. "Hang on tight!" Skyfire called out. Jade grinned and made sure her safety harness was secure. She held on to the steering wheel and relished the feeling of takeoff. She loved flying and that was her very favorite part. She giggled and pressed the intercom. "This is your captain speaking, thank you for flying Skyfire airlines, we should be there in a little over an hour. Please keep all tray tables in the upright position as this is not a catered flight, thank you."

Rose rolled her eyes and giggled lightly. She leaned against the back of her seat and sighed with pleasure.

"I am glad that you are in better spirits." Ratchet commented. "My scanners indicated that you have only had 5 hours of sleep instead of the 8 your body requires for a healthy day. I suggest getting some sleep on the way." That was Ratchet, always concerned about her health and happiness. Rose was only too happy to oblige the doctor. She laid down across the seat of the hummer and smiled, feeling sleep wash over her like a gentle summer rain.

"Ratch…did I ever tell you you're pretty comfy mate?" Rose asked softly, her dazzling blue eyes blinking with sleepiness.

The old medic chuckled and his spark seared with affection for his beautiful innocent charge. "A few times Rose, but I never tire of hearing it."

It was quiet for the rest of the flight to London and Rose got in a peaceful sleep, safely nestled inside the hummer's soft plushy seats. Skyfire initiated his newly installed cloaking device and landed in an alley in Camden Town, North West London. Skyfire and Jade said goodbye to their friends before soaring into the sky. They would pick them up later, but had their own Christmas agenda to fulfill. Ratchet had been searching through his data tracks and decided on becoming a neon yellow Mercedes 280E, with the steering wheel on the right side of the car like Rose had said.

Rose awoke excitedly and moved to sit behind the changed steering wheel. "Oye, now this is riding with style!" She laughed and stroked the dashboard. "I'll show you Camden market, then we can go see all the sights like Big Ben and maybe we can even ride the London Eye."

Ratchet could feel his charge's excitement at being home and was eager to share her world with her. "What is this London's Eye?" Ratchet asked her, hoping it was not what he thought it was.

"It's one of the worlds tallest observation wheels. You can see everything from up there." Rose said excitedly. "Dad took me up in it when I was really little. I havn't been since. I'd love to go with you Ratch. If your hologram can make it that far."

"I do not know the range of this newer solid hologram, but I shall accompany you as long as I am able." The medic answered, rolling out into the street. Camden market was like an enormous flea market spanning several blocks. It hadn't snowed but rained the night before and the afternoon air was damp and crisp. Ratchet at first panicked at the amount of humans walking in the streets with various tattoos, body piercing and strange clothes and hairstyles. Rose remained calm and even pointed out a man with his whole body tattooed that she knew. Ratchet eventually found a parking space and used his hologram to walk with Rose from shop to shop. Camden market seemed to have it all, vintage clothing stores, tattoo shops, exotic food venders and many other booths and stores. It was very colorful with signs and statues advertising its many sights and products. Rose felt quite at home weaving about the shops and explaining to Ratchet the different uses for the things humans would buy there. While she was distracted, Ratchet bought Rose a small gift from one of the stands with the holographic money he had used to pay for her meal the first time they had gone out together. It would disappear once they went too far but luckily, too far meant far away from the vender.

As Rose wished, the two made their way through all the high points of London. Ratchet was entranced by the rich old world architecture, the parade held daily at the changing of the royal guard, the enormous clock tower Big Ben which stood next to the parliament buildings and they even ventured to the tower of London where Rose explained all the old history and legends about the castle and its ravens. Rose ate with Ratchet in his solid hologram form at a romantic café overlooking the Thames river. Now came the challenge…meeting Rose's Father Phil. With Rose's direction, Ratchet soon brought them both to a modest apartment building in the suburbs of London. The tension was thick between the both of them waiting to see what his reaction would be to the Transformers secret.

Rose took a deep breath and gripped Ratchet's solid hologram forms hand and rang the bell. Ratchet himself tensed in her grip but gave her a reassuring smile. They both could feel each other's anxiety through the bond. An older man, tall muscular and with the same blue eyes as Rose appeared at the door. He saw Rose and his face absolutely lit up and pulled her into a bear hug, crushing her to his chest. "Bloody hell poppet!" Rose's father cried out with a thick Lancashire accent. Rose blushed at the nickname her father had used to call her when she was little. "I didn't know you were on your way here to see me!"

"Happy Christmas Dad!" Rose cried out hugging her dad back just as fiercely. She'd missed him so much. "I want you to meet my boyfriend Ratchet! Ratchet this is my dad Phil."

Phil stood aside from his daughter and set wary eyes into the fidgeting solid hologram and to the parked neon yellow Mercedes 280E. "Oye, what kind of name is Ratchet eh? That a nickname? Does he work on cars love?"

"Well…Dad…you may want to put the kettle on for the story I'm about to tell you." Rose said, grabbing her Dad's arm and Ratchet's and ushering them both inside. Her Dad's living room thankfully had windows that overlooked the street where Ratchet was parked so he could aim his hologram appropriately and still hear everything.

The living room was small but well furnished, leaving you with a cozy feeling. The smell of tea and smoke filled the little flat as Rose's Dad fiddled with the kettle and snacks for his guests. He set a plate of freshly warmed crumpets on the table and poured three cups of tea. "Now love, what did you have to tell me?"

Rose looked into Ratchet's impossibly blue eyes and took a deep breath. Ratchet's solid hologram man smiled warmly and held her hand in his reassuringly. "Dad…he can't drink the tea…he's….well…an alien."

Phil looked up at his daughter with a raised eyebrow on his warn face. He choked on his tea a bit and put the cup down on the coffee table. He frowned at Ratchet's hologram and looked back at his daughters serious face. "Love, why on God's green earth would you say something like that? Has he been up to anything dodgy with you? Feeding you lies and getting you involved in some kind of bloody cult?"

Rose stroked the bridge of her nose in exasperation and looked to Ratchet for help.

"Perhaps, it would be better if we were to show him." the medic suggested. By now the streets were dark with people tucked in at home ready for a Christmas eve home with the family. Ratchet could transform briefly without being seen. Rose looked out of the window and nodded to him. "Sir, I wish you not to be alarmed at what you see. Your adrenaline levels have raised since Rose explained what I am. It would be unwise to panic and raise your heart rate and adrenaline levels further."

"Bloody mental the both of you." Rose's Dad concluded, a skeptical look clouding his face. "Show me what? Your flying saucer?"

"Ratch make your hologram disappear." Rose said simply. It was the only way of proving to her father that she wasn't crazy, or making things up. "Dad, I know it sounds crazy but…Ratchet is a giant transforming robot from the planet Cybertron. There's more of them, they can become cars and other things to blend in, then tranform into robots. He'll prove it." To prove her point, Ratchet withdrew his hologram, disappearing from the house. The car outside beeped its horn and flashed its headlights…all on its own.

Phil's eyes widened in shock as he looked from his daughter, out to the car that seemed to have taken on a life of its own. "Wicked…" Her dad said, a boyish smile spreading across his face. "You weren't make it up."

Rose smiled proudly as she and her Dad walked out to greet Ratchet. "It's wicked cool Dad, I have so much to tell you."

Ratchet configured himself back into his original search and rescue hummer form. With the signature transformer beeping noise the medic transformed in front of Rose and her father, towering over both on the misty London street. The medic knelt down in the street and held out a hand for Rose who climbed on readily. "I am guardian over your daughter Phil, and I love her with the very spark that ignites my existence. I would throw down my very life to protect her."

"We bonded Dad." Rose put in. "It's a long story."

"I've plenty of time to listen to a long story love." Her Dad answered, watching in awe as Ratchet gently placed Rose down and transformed back into the search and rescue hummer. Rose hugged her Dad tightly, so grateful to him for understanding and not freaking out. Then she remembered something and her face fell.

"I forgot all about the London Eye Dad." Rose said, her pale face twisting with disappointment. We were supposed to go see it and maybe ride in it but its closed now for Christmas eve right?"

Her Dad held her close, marveling at how much she'd grown up and how happy she'd made him with this Christmas visit. With a twinkle in his blue eyes he winked at his daughter. "I'm a constable love, I've got connections. If my poppet wants to ride the London eye with her protector than she will. I wasn't prepared with your Christmas present anyway, this works out rather nicely. But on one condition." Rose raised an eyebrow at her father and wondered what he could possibly mean. Her father winked at her. "That we get to ride in him there." Her father concluded and chuckled. "Fancy that, riding in a giant alien robot eh. Never thought in my life it would happen."

"You're awesome Dad!" Rose exclaimed and led him over to the hummer. The doors opened by themselves and Rose sat behind the drivers seat with her dad beside her.

"Bloody brilliant." Her Dad muttered smiling widely and watching as the car drove itself in the direction Rose indicated. After a quick cell phone call, Rose began relaying the story of how she came to meet the Autobots, how Ratchet had saved her and how they'd fallen in love. Phil listened with active attentiveness asking questions here and there and gasping when she described her capture by the Decepticons. "But the doc took good care of yah right love?"

"He sure did Dad." Rose answered as they pulled up to the mammoth Ferris wheel with large oval glass riding domes. "He always protects me and makes sure I stay out of trouble."

Both father and daughter got out of the hummer. Phil entered the ticket building right beside the London Eye and came out bearing the keys to operate it. "Called in a favor." Her father said and winked. "Long as he doesn't get up to anything dodgy with you, Dr. Ratchet is ok in my eyes."

"Thanks Dad." Rose said, hugging her Father gratefully. "Thanks for understanding and keeping our secret."

Phil kissed his daughter on the forward before saying, "Off with you now, enjoy your ride."

Ratchet had parked as close to the London Eye as he dared, praying to the matrix that he could hold the hologram throughout the entire time. The London Eye stood at a dazzling 443 feet high and Ratchet wanted to be with Rose the entire way. The medic formed his solid hologram and stepped inside the oval glass compartment that stopped for them. Before her father closed the door, he whispered something to the medic's hologram form while his daughter was distracted looking around the large compartment.

"Take good care of her." Phil told the Autobot. "She's the love of my life and all I've got left in the world."

"I promise I will." Ratchet answered his charge's father. "I will always be there to protect her."

Phil smiled and closed the glass door, running the machine to take them higher. All of London was lit up in the night beside the Thames River. Rose gasped and pointed out Big Ben as it struck its baritone bell ring sounding the time for midnight.

Looking at the shining spheres of light up in the sky, so close to them inside the glass oval was breathtaking for both Cybertronian and human. Rose remembered the feeling of being so calm and high up and she loved it. Ratchet produced the small box that he had bought for Rose earlier and held it out to her. "Merry Christmas my shining star." Ratchet's hologram said softly, holding her around the waist and smiling.

"Ratch what is it?" Rose smiled and opened the small velvet box. She gasped and held up a silver ring that's band was two hands holding a heart with a crown on it. "An Irish Claddagh ring!" Rose exclaimed.

"On the world wide web wikepedia dictionary, it is said The way that a Claddagh ring is worn on the hand is usually intended to convey the wearer's romantic availability, or lack thereof. Traditionally, if the ring is on the right hand with the design facing outward and away from the body, this indicates that the person wearing the ring is not in any serious relationship, and may in fact be single and looking for a relationship. When worn on the right hand but with the design facing inward toward the body, this indicates the person wearing the ring is in a relationship, or that "someone has captured their heart." Ratchet explained.

Rose promptly put it on her right hand facing inward. "Well Ratch, you've captured my heart and I've a Christmas surprise for you as well." From out of her pocket she pulled out a packet and opened it. She pulled out a glistening green plant with white berries and held it over both their heads. "It's called mistletoe." Rose explained and grinned shyly, blush creeping into her cheeks. "You're supposed to kiss your true love under it around Christmas time."

Ratchet's hologram grinned and took her in his arms, leaning under the wonderful Christmas plant. "Then let us keep with tradition my shining star, my life, my love." He crooned and pulled her into the most passionate kiss London had ever seen that night. Under the glow of the stars up high inside the glass Rose couldn't think more that it had been the absolute best Christmas EVER.

Phew! I finally got it done after trying and trying! This is for you Rose dear! I might do another oneshot chapter in this story dealing with Skyfire/Jade's Christmas and sam and Michaela, and Bee/Arcee etc if there's a demand for it. Again, sorry it took this long!

Disclaimer, definition for the claddagh ring was from wikepedia. I've been to London and rode in the London Eye and recommend going there if you havn't!

Catch yah later Peeps!

Hope you liked it Rose!


	2. Chapter 2

A Christmas oneshot requested by Blackwing Rose of A Christmas spent at home with Ratchet, her spark partner.

Rose pulled the soft fluffy black quilt more tightly around her tall, skinny frame. It was quiet for once in the enormous mansion house she shared with Jade and Leiana. Christmas eve had stolen both her sisters away to their spark partners. Wasn't it just her luck that Ratchet had been assigned patrol duty because of the snow that blanketed the ground? It was more likely to cause accidents and injuries, though who would be out in this sort of weather Christmas eve? People were most likely huddled inside by a roaring fire, cuddled up under blankets with loved ones and possibly exchanging a few gifts before the hubbub of the next days activities.

The British girl sighed at the emptiness all around her and carefully picked up her glass of mulled wine. It was a blood red wine with a sweet fruity flavor and she enjoyed drinking it immensely around Christmas time. She let the hot liquid flow down her throat, warming her more than the quilt or even the mediocre fire she'd built within their living room fire place. She'd considered calling Starscream through their bond to keep her company, but she knew the seeker would most likely want to be left alone on this night. And what's worse, she told herself. If he ended up responding and coming at all, he'd probably stay and if Ratchet caught him there…at night…with his charge…Well, Rose didn't want any scandalous activities going on at their house. Especially on Christmas eve. She set the glass back down after draining it entirely.

Rose picked up a nearby fire poker and began idly stirring the fire, watching as the sparks mingled with the flames amidst the marble fireplace. She'd already called her family in England earlier on that day. Her mother was at a party with her step dad and little brother Alfie and her real father was off with his new wife on holiday in Cornwall. Why did everyone seem to have Christmas plans without her?

She sank back onto the couch, curling her long graceful legs behind her knees and settling her head against a throw pillow. What she wanted more than anything else on this Christmas eve was to be with her beloved Ratchet. She'd initially asked him if she could accompany him on his rounds but the medic would have nothing of the sort. It was incredibly cold out tonight, snow was still falling and he wouldn't risk her getting chill and becoming ill or involved in an accident if he somehow lost his balance on a patch of black ice, or if another vehicle collided with himself. Ratchet would never put her at such risk and had left her behind.

"Ratchet." She murmured, missing him terribly, as it usually was when she was apart from him. Rose wanted to feel those strong arms holding her safely inside them. Hear his deep baritone voice croon sweet nothings in her ear and those lips…pressed firmly against hers, possessively, as if she were the only living creature in the world that were his and his alone. She was. In all eternity, there was no one else that could command her heart like the Autobot medic could. He had her, and she loved him.

Rose sighed and sat upright again. She looked fondly at the stockings labeled Rose, Lala, Jade, Princess and Xulu hanging over the fireplace, filled to the brim with presents conspired by and bought by each sister for the other as well as the pets. She glanced underneath their luminously decorated Christmas tree which again, had massive amounts of presents stacked neatly under it. She'd been so excited for Christmas to come and open them all up and see what her friends and sisters had so graciously gotten for her, and to see their faces when they opened their presents as well. But the only thing she wanted at the moment for Christmas, was Ratchet and he wasn't coming. Might as well go to bed.

She drew the quilt more tightly around her frame to keep the cold at bay for a while longer. Rose turned down the flames in the fireplace until nothing was left, not even a spark of light. The British girl took one last look at the Christmas card like scene that was their living room and headed up the stairs dejectedly. At least her sisters were having fun with their spark mates. She just couldn't bring herself to be happy for them as she trudged up the stairs all by her lonesome. If only some kind of Christmas miracle would happen to lift her spirits. She doubted it.

Rose entered her own room, closing the door behind her and plopping down onto her cold, empty bed. She looked fondly over at Xulu in her aquarium habitat, tidly finishing off the remains of a cricket meal. Christmas dinner. Rose mused to herself, draping the blankets around her shoulders and up to her chin. "Happy Christmas Xulu." She said more cheerfully than she felt. She gazed out her Skylight and was instantly dismayed. She'd forgotten that it had snowed all day, was still snowing. It covered up the stars she so longed to see. With a sigh of disappointment, Rose, turned over on her side and closed her eyes. Sleep claimed her within a few minutes.

A sharp tapping noise awoke poor Rose up. She groaned, having been ripped away from an intensely nice dream, her eyes blinking to adjust to the total darkness. She heard the tapping again and roused herself fully from sleep. It was coming from her window! That could only mean one thing. It was an Autobot! Now either it was an emergency or it was Ratchet! She hoped it wasn't both. She drew her quilt over her silk lacey black nightie and went straight to the window. She drew aside the curtains and low and behold, there, standing outside her window, shoulders already dusted with white powdery snow, was her dream come true. Ratchet must have been done with his rounds and come to see her!

She broke into a delighted smile, watching as his azure optics instantly focused on her. She opened the window, shivering as a gust of arctic wind chilled her to her very bones. "Ratchet!" She cried out, watching as he stood there and smiled warmly at her. He placed his neon hands onto his hips and his smile faded as he scanned her. "Rose close your windows, the temperature is dropping drastically in your room." He scolded, shaking a finger at her. "You'll develop hypothermia in a matter of minutes in this weather and it also cannot be good for your arachnid."

Rose rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Only if you come in." She insisted and giggled at the thought of it. She meant his holoform of course but it was still comical to picture his enormous 18 foot high body trying to fit itself into their mansion.

Ratchet nodded, then motioned for her to close the windows. She was only too happy to oblige. She shut them, thanking the heater for being already on and warming her up already. Rose watched as Ratchet shifted gears, turned, clicked and folded down into his search and rescue hummer form. Red lights blaring, he made his way carefully to the other side of the mansion to the garage he often spent the night in. Hound wasn't present, as he usually was in that garage at night. Since Jade had gone off with Skyfire, the scout had decided to spend the evening at the base.

He pulled into the empty garage as it opened for him. The snow that had accumulated on his armor was slowly melting away, leaving a trail of water that would dry in time. Though he would have to apply oil and lubricants when he returned to the base to keep from rusting. Ratchet sighed happily at the warmth washing over his body. It was a welcome change from the drastically cold environment he'd just come from. And with much better company. He activated his holoform and walked out of the garage. Ratchet headed up to the familiar hallways and up the stairs to his beloved's room, where he knocked courteously upon the door.

He heard his love's whimsical giggling coming from inside the door. "It had better not be Santa Clause." She laughed and went to the door. "Ah yes Ratchet, I've been expecting you darling." Rose mused as he took her up in his arms. "Bout bloody time too."

I am sorry my star." Ratchet apologized, his handsome holoform running a rugged hand through his light brown hair. He blinked his impossibly blue eyes at his charge and love. "I patrolled the area and no one was on the road, however I did have to stop and help a couple who's vehicle had stalled. I gave them a jump and their car was working but I insisted upon giving them a ride myself back to their domicile, in case it should break down again."

Rose smiled warmly in his arms. Her spark mate was always so thoughtful of others and had gone out of his way to help the couple. She'd wanted to see him, but was glad that he'd helped them.

"Ratchet, have I ever told you your bloody brilliant mate?" She smiled as he scooped her up in his inhumanly strong arms and held her close, planting a tender kiss upon her forehead.

"Many times my dear." The medic answered as he walked the young woman over to her bed. "Though I never tire of hearing it." He slowly lowered her to the bed, draping the blankets up to her chin and climbing in beside her. "You should really wear a more insulating night attire my star." He said, looking over her thin, yet shapely nightie. His eyes lingered longer than they ought to. She was just so incredibly beautiful, he couldn't help looking at her long slender legs, slim waist, and amazing…eyes.

Rose smirked as she watched him gaze at her. "You like it though really. You know you do." She teased, trailing her arm across his chest and down his tightly toned stomach. "Come cuddle." She pouted, patting the bed beside her. "Your making me lonely Ratchet."

Ratchet chuckled and ruffled her hair tenderly. "Of course my dear. I would never keep you wanting." He gently settled into the bed beside her and she draped the rest of the blankets safely around him. She knew he didn't need it in the least to keep warm, but she wanted to be as close to him as possible. She sighed happily as Ratchet put his burly arm around her, holding her close to his rippled chest. She let her hand, trail down his neon medical shirt, feeling every muscle, every curve of his synthetic flesh and enjoying herself immensely. "I do love your cuddles." The medic crooned in that deep sexy voice he knew she couldn't resist. "How did I ever do without you all these years my star?"

Rose was about to answer when Ratchet began softly stroking her neck. Chills ran up and down her spine and she feared she would melt at his touch. All she could do was moan blissfully in a very soft voice and say his name. "Mmm Ratchet…give me a back rub?" She asked, quivering her lower lip in the famous puppy dog expression. If he wasn't going to play fair with his irresistible voice, than she wouldn't play fair either. Rose knew he could never find the will to deny her request with that face.

"Of course my love." Ratchet smiled, his carewarn face lighting up at the prospect of being more intimate with his lover. "And you needn't have used the "puppy dog eyes" as young Leiana puts it. "I would be happy to relieve any stress and tension you may be carrying in your beautiful shoulders and lower back, as well as your elegant swan like neck."

Rose blushed profusely at being found out. "Alright then, get to it." She mumbled, climbing on top of his lap to sit between his legs. This earned another chuckle from the medic.

"Right my dear, just relax." Ratchet told her. He laid his hands gently along her shoulders and began massaging. She relaxed instantly in his touch, loving the feeling of her tension just melting away.

Rose relaxed in the medic's grip, feeling his doctor's hands working his way down her back, seeking every crevice, massaging away any knots or sore spots she had until she was putty in his hands. Rose almost drifted off to sleep when she moved her foot slightly and hit something hard and unexpected. She frowned, leaning forward and letting his hands slide from her back. She picked up the blanket and found the offending foreign object. "Oh yeah." She grinned, scooping up the book. It was a copy of "The Night Before Christmas." "The early Christmas present Sam gave to me. Apparently, it's a tradition in his family to read this book out loud on Christmas eve."

Ratchet peered curiously at the book she held in her hands. It wasn't very big, a children's book really. "So many Earth traditions." He mused, pulling Rose closer to him and wrapping his arms protectively around her slender waist. "Perhaps we should partake in Sam Witwicky's family tradition."

Rose smiled and reached upward, turning on an overhead lamp to shine more light to read by. "Ok, we'll do the old Witwicky tradition." She opened the Christmas decorated book. It had a picture of Santa Clause on the front and on the first page a cozy looking fireplace with stockings hung ready to be stuffed with presents.

Rose took a deep breath and began reading from the first page in her pleasant, bell like soothing voice. "Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there."

Ratchet frowned peering over at the book. "And why would foot insulation wear be hung over the fireplace? They could fall and catch fire, not to mention the horrible odor emulating throughout the house through the draft the chimney would carry."

The gothic girl laughed and shook her head. "They aren't like, actual stinky socks like Sam wears. They are big red and white stockings, big enough to fit presents in. It's another tradition." She explained. "They wouldn't stink up the house. And your not supposed to have a fire burning while they are up." She turned the page and continued reading.

"The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar plums danced in their heads. And Mama in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap."

Ratchet scratched his human head in confusion and again looked to the book. He pointed to the picture of the two darling little children all snug in their beds with a thought balloon of sugar plums hovering above them. "Are those children on hallucinogenic substances?" He asked, bewildered. "Why would visions dance amongst their minds?"

Rose giggled at this and rolled her eyes good naturedly. "No they aren't on drugs love." The bed shook a bit with her mirth. "They are dreaming of sweets. You get a lot of sweets around Christmas time."

"Ah." Ratchet nodded as if he'd figured out the answer. "They will have to balance out their diet with good nutritional foods like vegetables and red meat to balance out the sugar intake."

"Can I just get on with reading this Ratchet?" Rose pleaded, biting her lip a bit. "There's loads more to go."

"Ratchet nodded. "Yes Rose, please continue. I find this story quite puzzling but it is pleasant when read aloud by such a beautiful siren voiced femme such as yourself."

Rose blushed and held the book closer to her face and continued the story. "When out on the roof there arose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutter, and threw up the sash." The British girl stopped her reading and cast a wary eye to Ratchet, wondering if he'd ask yet another question. To her surprise, he said nothing, only gaped fearfully at the book as if it were a horror story where the hero was about to meet a very gruesome and untimely end. She shrugged and continued.

"The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow gave the luster of midday to objects below, when, what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer." She raised an eyebrow when she felt and heard Ratchet laughing behind her.

"That man who is telling the story must have partaken in as much sugary treats as his offspring." Ratchet concluded. "He believes he is seeing miniature reindeer upon his rooftop."

"He's not high off sugar Ratch." Rose insisted. "In this story he's really seeing all of this." She continued to read despite his confusion. "With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick. More rapid than eagles, his coursers they came, and he whistled and shouted and called them by name:

"Now Dasher! Now Dancer!  
Now, Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! On, Cupid!  
On, Donner and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch!  
To the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! Dash away!  
Dash away all!"

Ratchet smirked and Rose was just about to ask why when he pointed at the book again, this time at Santa's reindeer flying in the sky. "This is most definitely impossible Rose. I scanned the world wide web for these "reindeer" and they most certainly cannot fly."

"That's the beauty of it Ratch." Rose smiled tenderly. "It's magic. Father Christmas's magic. How else could they fly?"

Ratchet frowned. "There is no such thing as magic. If this sleigh were powered by the most high tech equipment, rockets, thrusters, wings, anything of that nature, I would believe it could fly. It would alleviate the usage of reindeer."

Rose again rolled her eyes and giggled. "I'll give him your number then Ratch k?" She said. "Then you can build him a much cooler sled. Shall I continue?"

Ratchet gave her a nod. "Though I prefer you not giving out my signature number to strangers who insist on breaking the laws of physics. Inventions of that sort are Skyfire's strong points, not mine."

"As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky so up to the house-top the coursers they flew, with the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too." She didn't pause anymore. If Ratchet continued to question the story they would never get through it. Rose didn't feel like throwing the book across the room out of sheer irritation. Which is what would end up happening if she didn't finish it soon. "And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my head and was turning around, down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound."

"Just who is this St. Nicholas?" Ratchet frowned, pointing at the picture of the man dressed in a red coat trimmed with white fur and a matching hat. "Why does he come down the chimney of a house rather than a door? Isn't that what you humans call, breaking and entering?"

Rose closed the book and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She took a deep breath and slowly turned to face her beloved Ratchet. "St. Nicholas, Father Christmas, Santa Clause. He's a fictional character love. Most cultures have a version of him. Parents tell their children that if they are good all year round, on Christmas eve, Father Christmas comes by the house and leaves gifts in their stockings. If they've been bad, its only coal. He goes down chimneys because he doesn't want to disturb the family's from their sleep. He does only come at night you know."

Ratchet looked confused again. "He comes to every house on Christmas eve?"

"Well…not everyone celebrates Christmas, so no." Rose pondered, wrinkling her nose in thought. "There's Kwanza and Chanukah…He doesn't go to those houses."

Ratchet tapped his chin thoughtfully then took the book lightly out of Rose's hand. "By Primus…" He said amazed, reading the passage again. "How does this normal human make it to every house that celebrates Christmas all in one night? Without his sleigh being without any technological advances?"

"Maybe he has help from Skyfire?" Rose joked. "Maybe Skyfire wasn't frozen at all like we've believed. Maybe he's been Santa's secret help all the while." She giggled at the image of Santa and his elves loading up the Cybertronian space shuttle. "Maybe he's there right now as we speak."

Ratchet furrowed his brows and handed the book back to her. "Plausible." He said after thinking for a minute. "Though it would be horrible to think Skyfire has been leading us on to believe he was trapped when he was really partaking in festive Christmas activities year after year."

Rose had had enough. She gently placed the book on her nightstand and turned herself over so that she was laying across Ratchet, her arms resting across his chiseled chest and her head laid against his shoulder. "Ratchet, I'm tired of reading." she said truthfully, though it was mostly his fault. "Let's do something else?" She asked, almost pleading with her guardian.

Ratchet gave her a warm, knowing smile and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Anything for you my love." He winked at her, giving her forehead a tender kiss. She was teasing him right now, lying on top of him the way she was. Her soft supple body pressed against his with only a thin layer of material to separate their bodies. She had no idea, absolutely none, how much she tempted him, tormented him, made him want her. "What would you like to do on this Christmas even night? Not become a sugar induced hallucinating human like in that book?"

"Forget the book Ratchet, I want to gaze out at the stars with you." Rose replied, pointing up at her frosted skylight. "But my windows all snowed in, guess we'll have to go outside."

Ratchet frowned and held her up at arms length so that she would have to look him in the eye. "I will agree to this, only if you dress in the appropriate winter attire and not this thin cloth you have barely wrapped around yourself."

Rose playfully twiddled Ratchet's nose with her finger and pressed her lips against his. He sought her mouth hungrily wondering if she knew exactly what she was doing to drive him crazy. "Of course I'll get properly dressed Ratchet." Rose whispered when they finally parted. She nibbled on his earlobe slightly, letting her tongue glide across the thin skin and send tingles throughout his holoform. "But that mean's I'll have to change. And you'll have to be a gentleman…"

Yes, she definitely knew what she was doing.

Ratchet sighed, taking a deep cleansing breath and nodded. "Of course my love. I shall meet you outside so that you may change and properly insulate yourself." He disappeared without a word, the holoform vanishing as easily as it had appeared. Inside the garage, Ratchet revved his engine and approached the closed door. It flickered to life at his approach, motion sensors making it open for him.

Rose quickly threw on a thick woolen green sweater, lovingly knit together by Sam's mother Mrs. Witwicky. She smiled as she slid on her black snow pants, ski socks and boots. She'd be warm outside alright. Particularly if Ratchet held her tight.

"He'll have nothing to say to this." She said out loud, satisfied that her warm winter outfit would do out in the cold of the night. "Then we can look into the heavens together." She strode out of her room, excitement filling her to the brim as she headed for the door. Ratchet was already waiting for her outside. Completely transformed, and with the house's Christmas lights reflecting off of his neon armor, he waited for her.

Rose twirled around in the snow for him, merrily showing off her winter gear. Her black jacket she'd grabbed at the door whirled around her skinny frame, mingling with the scarlet hair that flowed down her back like a waterfall. She hit a patch of ice, hidden treacherously beneath the snow and slipped. Rose would have fallen on her face if not for the swift actions of her spark partner.

Ratchet's hand curled around her, catching her as she fell and scooped her gently off the ground. His warm chuckling filled the air as he held her up to eye level. His azure blue optics glinted in the dark of the night, making Rose shield her eyes for a breif second with her gloved hand. "My dear sweet Rose." Ratchet said to her, his deep baritone voice brimming with amusement. "I realize that you are excited at the prospect of your favorite pastime of stargazing, but that is no excuse to throw caution to the wind."

Rose rolled her eyes and playfully smacked his thumb. "It's your own fault really." She snarked, folding her arms across her chest. "I was distracted by all the joys of having dressed properly. I wanted to show you and I slipped. So there!" She stuck out her tongue at him.

Ratchet chuckled again, a sound that was music to her ears. She loved hearing him laugh, seeing him happy. He was always cooped up in the med lab, working on something or someone. It was a nice change to see the medic out and about and having some…god forbid it…fun.

He set her gently up on the roof, above where her own room sat. He transformed back into his search and rescue hummer vehicle mode as she immediately began wiping the snow off of her skylight. Content that it was clear so that she could see out of it later, Rose scooted away from the window and lay against the flat roof. She put her arms behind her head, making a pillow for herself and grinned when Ratchet's holoform appeared beside her.

Rose snuggled close to him, gravitating toward his open arms. Opened for her, sheltering and wanting only her presence inside their protective embrace. She sighed happily as his large, careworn hands stroked her arm lovingly. She laid her head across his shoulder and gazed into the now clear sky. It had mercifully stopped snowing and the winter winds had pulled the clouds away from her view.

The sky was glittered with thousands of tiny twinkling stars. Dazzling the heavens with their holy light upon the eve of the most celebrated time of the year. They shone with a radiance that filled her eyes with wonder and humbled her heart. She felt so small in comparison to the ebony sky dotted with diamonds amidst its everlasting body. She checked her watch, almost midnight. "Aren't they beautiful Ratchet darling?" She asked, her voice hushed, in awe of the celestial display of lights above her.

"Yes I agree." Ratchet whispered in her ear, kissing it slightly. Rose shivered, giggling to herself and feeling her face turn a faint crimson with blush. "But they pale in comparison with yours my dear."

"Oh Ratchet…you always say I'm beautiful." She answered, love in her voice for the mech that had stolen her heart. "You are too mate. You've made me love the color neon yellow." She giggled again at his confused expression. "You make me so happy Ratchet." Her watched beeped twelve small little beeps. Midnight. "Happy Christmas Ratchet." She smiled and kissed his cheek lightly.

Whack! Rose blinked and felt the top of her head. Snow…Ratchet hadn't just…No, it wasn't possible. Ratchet would never have just made a snowball and smashed it gently over her head…

"And a merry Christmas to you too my star!" He laughed as she sat up, her arms going to her head immediately.

"You…you just…" She stammered, unable to process the fact that Ratchet had just hit her with a snowball.

"Yes, and I'll do it again." He teased, grabbing a handful of snow. "So take caution that you do not fall off the roof."

"Oh bloody hell, you've done it now mate." Rose smirked gleefully. She grabbed a handful of snow in her bare hands, formed it into a nicely packed little ball and chucked it straight at Ratchet's head!

He ducked with inhuman speed and sent his own, flying in her direction. She barely had any time to dodge but managed to only get nicked on the side a little. Rose laughed and scooped up more snow, determined to hit him as he dove to the side to find to counterattack. She watched his face, lined with laughter and without a crease of worry for their safety. All the signs of age had left him, leaving his electric blue eyes charged with boyish enthusiasm. All his years seemed lifted from his spark, all the pain of the seeing mechs and other life die, all the suffering he'd had to endure and loneliness over the countless years of existence melted like the snow in her warmed hands.

Ratchet was a sparkling again, not a care in the world, not a doubt or worry in his processor. Rose had to wonder, if there were such a possibility as Christmas magic. Or at least a Christmas miracle.

"Bloody wanker!" Rose shrieked as a well aimed snowball hit her right in the chest. "I'll show you!" She picked up yet more snow until she got an enormous armload and began marching toward her spark partner's holoform. Her eyes widened in alarm as she stepped to the side, slipping on the cool, white snow. Ratchet was at her side an in instant, grabbing her arm to support her if she fell.

"Are you alright Rose?" He asked, the worry back onto his face. "Perhaps we should…"

He didn't get to finish that sentence. Rose grinned mischievously at him and dumped the entire load of snow she'd been carrying over his head! "Shouldn't be so gullible!" She finished laughing hysterically at the surprised and shocked look on his face. She shrieked with delight as he scooped her up into his arms and ran with her cradled there safely. He leapt off the roof like one of Santa's reindeer and deposited her with a plop onto an enormous snow bank, his holoform disappearing before she hit.

"Touché…" She spat out a mouthful of snow as The search and rescue hummer approached her. If he had been in his robot mode, or in holoform, she swore he would have worn a triumphant smirk of his own. The door flew open for her and she hoisted herself inside, snow falling off of her coat in clumps.

The heater blasted inside of his cab and Rose stuck her hands against it gratefully as the seatbelt wound its way around her body, tenderly and gently. "Come inside with me again?" She asked as Ratchet once again, entered their garage.

"I really should be getting back to the base." Ratchet replied, with a sad undertone lacing his voice. "I have some work in the lab that I've neglected to do and there might be others in distress on this night. The roads are quite icy."

"Just for a little while love." Rose pleaded. "Just until I fall asleep? Please?"  
That look again. The one he just couldn't resist.

Ratchet sighed in defeat, knowing he was beaten. "Until you are asleep." He agreed.

Rose smiled and kissed the steering wheel lightly. "You're the best Ratch." She said softly. "I love you, know that?"

"And I love you my precious flower." Ratchet responded, watching as she carefully got out of his cab and hung up her wet coat. She shed her winter gear, tossing it into the hamper near the cellar door. She'd do the laundry later. Right now, she had something much more pressing on her mind. She smiled mischievously as she grabbed the hanging mistletoe from the stairwell and tucked it neatly inside her bra. Still wearing her tight naughty nightie, she strode into her bedroom once more, waiting patiently. He appeared sooner than she'd expected, wrapping his strong, muscled arms tenderly around her waist. She sighed with pleasure as he kissed up and down her neck, gently letting his tongue slide across her ear and nibbling on the top tenderly.

"Have you any idea…how deliciously tempting you are in that attire?" He asked her, once again, filling with desire. "I believe you do it on purpose sometimes."

Rose smirked, turning around and wrapping her slender porcelain arms around his neck. "This is what I always wear to bed love." She whispered, letting her lips brush against his neck ever so slightly to his throat and up to his mouth. "That isn't on purpose, but this is." She casually reached into her bra and procured the mistletoe. She threw it on the bed and winked.

Ratchet looked confused for a moment and then looked to her. "What is the purpose of that plant?" He asked her.

"It's mistletoe, another Christmas tradition." Rose explained, letting her hands slide down his back affectionately. "Your supposed to kiss the one you love under it."

"But you've thrown it on your bedding." Ratchet pointed out. "We would have to go under your bed to kiss under it, or at least under your covers." His eyes widened as he realized that's what she'd intended.

"Of course we would." Rose insisted. "Why else would I throw it there?"

Ratchet scooped her up in his arms, leaning downward to plant a passionate kiss upon her lips. "Then shall we partake in another Christmas tradition?" he winked at her.

"If you insist." Rose blushed as Ratchet carried her over to the bed. He gently deposited her on top of it, then climbed on himself. Then the covers were drawn and both slipped silently under them.

The sounds of love soon filled the room, breaking the silence of the night. Another Christmas miracle in the making.

Merry Christmas Rose! Hope you like your oneshot!

Love Always

Jade


	3. A Very Sunny Christmas

Sunstreaker hummed merrily to himself as he sped along the sand covered highway. He beeped his horn, swerving around the slower, more cautious traffic, gloating that he could go as fast as he pleased even amidst the slush. Snow tires were a beautiful Earth invention indeed. He hated that rock salt the human plows dumped all along the streets to melt the snow. It caused nasty stains to his flawless paintjob and were completely unnecessary. Well, for him anyway. Ah well, he'd have Leiana scrub him clean later. Perhaps in her…maid outfit.

He sizzled at the thought and remembered that said spark partner was lying across his backseat. Leiana had stayed up practically all night playing a card game called poker with Sam, Miles and Michaela and had gotten very little sleep. He chuckled at the memory of Miles suggesting they play strip poker, to which Leiana punched him in the arm. She probably hit him harder than intended though perhaps not, still, a black and blue bruise had formed, a reminder to him to keep his perverted thoughts to himself.

_Well. _Sunstreaker thought smugly to himself. _I don't have to keep my thoughts to myself. There's nothing she could do to hurt me! _

"Oh I'd find a way Sunny boy, I promise you that." Leiana yawned sleepily, rubbing her eyes and brushing a strand of dark curly hair away from her freckled cheek. "Keep your thoughts to yourself and let me sleep!"

Sunstreaker winced, not having meant to wake up his sleeping beauty. He was, after all, taking her out for a surprise. He wanted to her be well rested so that she could fully enjoy the time with him and be able to thank him properly for his generosity. Sometimes, he was just too nice for his own good. Sigh

Leiana stirred slightly in the backseat, seeking warmth and comfort from his soft, leather cushioned back. She cradled her head against the crook of her arm and leaned her face against the back side of the seat. He felt the heat of her body and the small quiet breathes she took. Primus she was beautiful. And so peaceful when she slept. It was nice to catch her during a quiet, tranquil moment.

Sunstreaker tried to focus straight ahead. He took the next exit on the right and headed off the paved road and onto a dirt path. The warrior winced as dirt and slushy snow began coating his once clean and gleaming paintjob. He'd have to ask Leiana to work extra hard in her scrubbing and maybe finish it off with a wax job. After his surprise of course. Slag, after his surprise she would be begging to do it!

"Sunny…are we almost there?" Leiana asked, yawning again and stretching out across his seat. Apparently, she hadn't been able to slip back into blissful unconsciousness. Hopefully, this wouldn't affect her mood, though Sunstreaker knew, it probably would make her cranky.

"Almost, just sit tight." Sunstreaker told her truthfully. "But keep your head down! I don't want to you to see where we are and ruin the surprise!" Right now he needed to concentrate on the tricky terrain or they'd get stuck in the snow and mud. It was hard though, when all he thought about doing was activating his holoform and pressing his human lips against hers. To hold her hot body in his arms and to feel her hands along his neck, craving his touch, and wanting him all the same as he wanted her.

Leiana frowned, sticking out her tongue at the steering wheel, where she imagined he watched her from. "Fine fine." she grumbled. Leiana turned back over and laid on her back, staring at the ceiling of the golden Lamborghini. She folded her arms behind her head, making a pillow and tried once again to drift off into sleep.

"You've no idea how tempted I am to just stop and lie with you." Sunstreaker admitted, narrowly avoiding a rather large snow bank. "Instead of traipsing through this muck and mess. It's getting my paintjob all dirty."

Leiana waved him off with one hand, rolling her eyes. He was always so paranoid about his paintjob that one little scratch would send him howling into a fit and straight to the med bay for Ratchet to fix him up. "You know we can just go to Michaela's car wash right after." She pointed out. "Hose you off and scrub you clean and you'll be right back to your old conceited self absorbed self in no time."

Sunstreaker chuckled at her. "You know you love me."

Leiana didn't answer, only turned bright red and tried to turn and bury her crimson blush against the side of his back seat, but he'd already seen her. She frowned as he laughed again, gloating at his truimph. She hated it when he did that, made her blush and feel all embarrassed. Yet he was absolutely right. She did love him with all her heart. "Yeah, well, I guess your right." Leiana murmured. "I do love you, though I have no idea why."

"Of course you do!" Sunstreaker cried out indignantly. "I'm everything a femme could ever want in a mate! Not to mention my gloriously outstanding good looks."

"Which you HAVE mentioned already. And quite frequently." Lieana reminded him.

"Who wouldn't brag if they had a body like mine." She could hear the smirk in his voice. "Who wouldn't feel lucky to have me by their side?"

Leiana was tempted to grumble about her bad luck at just that but bit her tongue. He would only continue on this way if she said more.

"See, you understand." Sunstreaker assured her. "Though, I myself am lucky to have such a beautiful and outstanding girl such as yourself by my side as well." he added slyly, pouring on the honey. "No other femme I've ever seen could ever be so beautiful."

Lieana cursed him silently in her head. "Damnit Sunny, stop making me blush like that!" She half joked, hitting the side of the seat.

"Whoa, whoa! Careful of the leather!" He warned. The tree's were getting thicker now, they were really heading into the wilderness, near the mountain regions of California. He had to really pay attention now, or risk getting trapped and spoiling the surprise by transforming.

"You're such a baby Sunny." Leiana laughed, patting the part of the seat she hit gently. "But I love you for it."

Sunstreaker glowed with pride and didn't answer, for they had come to their destination, a little later than intended, but better than nothing!

"Were here!" Sunstreaker announced happily, opening his doors suddenly and letting the freezing air come in.

Leiana snapped to attention immediately and huddled in a small ball. She quickly adorned her thick winter coat, hat and scarf and looked around the area. It was in the wilderness, that much she could gather. No signs of life, human or animal appeared anywhere. _Well, it was the dead of winter. _She mused. _Right after Christmas and it just snowed. _"Sunny, why did you take me out here?" She asked, irritation slowly making its way into her voice. What could possibly be so special about this place?

"Oh you'll see." Sunstreaker replied and she turned to see him transforming in the snow behind her.

Lieana approached the cave with caution, as if some ravenous bears might come to the entrance and attack her upon site. Knowing Sunstreaker, he was too thoughtless to check for any. "It's safe inside right?" She asked, looking up to him and watching her breath float into tiny wisps into the air.

"Of course it is, your with me!" Sunstreaker replied indignantly. "Anything and anyone would cower before my awesome presence and I will always protect you!" Leieana didn't know whether to thank him, or roll her eyes at his self absorbed attitude.

She was skeptical, stepping into the dim cave until she saw with a smile, that it wasn't so dim as she walked onward inside it. Sunstreaker had strung sparkling battery powered Christmas lights all along the walls of the cave. They blinked in and out, casting fairy shadows along the darkened walls, dancing in their own warming glow. There were shimmering silver and gold garland adorned with shining round ornaments of every shade and color. Sunstreaker had mentioned that back on Cybertron he'd been an artist, and it was clear by all this hard work that it was true.

A table had been set up in the center with a fancy tablecloth, two candles and a set up of plates, silverware and whine glasses. In the center were a collection of the crimson red poinsettia Christmas flower, dusted with snow and scenting the cave with their fragrant aroma. "Oh Sunny." She smiled, admiring the lights and all the decorations he'd gone to the trouble to put up. "It's beautiful."

She gasped as she felt his holoforms strong muscular arms enfold around her waist from behind. He laid his chin against her neck and nibbled on her earlobe mischievously. He chuckled at her shiver of pleasure and whispered, "Not as beautiful as you, or me of course." Sunstreaker told her. He planted a stream of soft gentle kisses up along her neckline. "But I thought I'd make this romantic."

Leiana grinned sheepishly, feeling the blush creep to her cheek as Sunstreaker slid his hand into hers and led her over to the table. He pulled out her chair for her like a real gentleman and it made her wonder if he'd downloaded proper etiquette techniques and was putting them into practice now. He grabbed a cooler from underneath the table and began setting the plate for her. "Madam Lala's sushi appetizer." He chuckled, setting chopsticks, soy sauce in a little dish and the California rolled sushi on her plate.

Leiana poked suspiciously at the sushi upon her plate and sniffed it. It seemed fresh but she'd never tasted Sunstreaker's cooking before. She would absolutely kill him if he ended up giving her food poisoning.

"You wound me dear spark partner." Sunstreaker sighed dramatically but with a smile curled across his lips in amusement. "I've downloaded the way to prepare sushi just the way you like it. And I've had a taste tester. Sam hasn't been sick after consuming any of my culinary delights as of yet."

"Yet." Leiana repeated, narrowing her eyes as she picked up a sushi piece with her chopsticks and dipped it into the soy sauce. She tentatively put it in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. She smiled, her freckled cheeks dimpling adorably at the taste. It was better than she'd ever had before!

"This is really good Sunny." She beamed, reaching for another bite and dipping it into the brown syrupy soy sauce. "I never really pegged you for the cooking type."

Sunstreaker winked an impossibly deep blue eye at her and gave her his award winning movie star smile. "I am a bot of many talents." He bragged, smoothing his slicked back platinum blonde hair over with a comb. "Just wait till you try the main course." He disappeared deeper into the cave and came out carrying a silver dish in one hand and a bottle of amber liquid in the other. "Madam's favorite drink." He drolled, causing her to giggle as he poured it. "Arizona ice tea fresh from the gas station."

She rolled her eyes and took a swig of her favorite drink. "This is all really thoughtful of you Sunny." She said after she'd put the glass down. "But aren't you going to have anything? I feel bad eating in front of you. Didn't you bring any energon or oil?"

"As a matter of fact." Sunstreaker smirked. "I have the finest poached high grade energon courteous of our friend the Hatchet." He sat down across from her in the chair, struck a match and lit both candles. "But I'll attend to that later. The view's too enjoyable right." He took one of her tanned, mocha colored hands into his pale ones and began massaging it with his thumbs.

She cursed him under her breath for making her blush so badly. She turned her head to look at the dish he'd laid upon the table. "So what's the main course?" She practically squeaked, still reeling from his compliments. "And I'll bet Ratchet will get really mad at you when we get back and he finds that gone."

Sunstreaker chuckled and nodded. "That my dear Leiana. Is exactly the point." He told her and untangled one of his hands from hers to lift up the lid of the dish. "May I present to you, your very favorite dish. Eel teriyaki with a side of steamed rice and vegetables." He put the plate in front of her, watching with approval as her eyes widened in shock and a hungry smile spread across her face in delight.

Leiana began to dig in with more than enough enthusiasm to knock over the entire plate! Her chocolate brown eyes lit up with absolute excitement as she tasted her very favorite foods. "Sunny this is amazing!" She cried out in between bites. She accidentally sprayed a bit of food at him, which he dodged, chuckling warmly. He watched as she downed her entire drink and he poured another cup for her.

"I take it you no longer doubt my cooking abilities." Sunstreaker smirked triumphantly when she was finished completely. "Time for the dessert my dear." Leiana smiled eagerly, even though she felt almost completely full.

"I'm such a fatty." She pouted. "But I love desserts!"

Sunstreaker raised a lightly colored eyebrow at his spark partner as he journeyed to the back of the cave once more and procured an ice cream dish with a hot fudge sundea within it. "You are not a fatty." He said, delicately placing the cold confection in front of her and placing the spoon against her nose. "You're absolutely adorable and irresistible. If anyone deserves to lose a few pounds…" He trailed off and put a hand to his mouth and whispered to her. "It's Ironhide."

Lieana dipped her spoon into the cool whipped cream, scooping up the cherry and putting it to her mouth quickly. She chewed on the red, sweetened fruit thoughtfully before raising an eyebrow to Sunstreaker. "Are you calling my fada figure and secondary guardian fat?" She said this, a hint of a giggle threatening to escape her mouth. She dipped her spoon into the swirling chocolate, vanilla and strawberry ice cream, shoveling it into her mouth to stop them.

Sunstreaker laughed and nodded, confirming his opinion. "As a matter of fact I do. Ironhide needs to start running on this thing you humans call a treadmill." He laughed again and shook his head. Leiana frowned but had a glint of mischief in her brown eyes. She dipped her finger into the whipped cream, pulled it out and smeared the white creamy substance along the bridge of Sunstreakers nose. "Don't be mean Sunny." She told him, smirking and taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"Mean eh?" Sunstreaker countered, rubbing the dripping whipped cream off of the bridge of his nose. He slyly pulled out the spray bottle of cool whip from under the table and aimed it at her. "How about sweet?"

"Don't you dare…" Leian narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Sunny seriously, don't even think of…" He wouldn't…he wouldn't dare.

Oh he totally would. Sunstreaker pressed downward on the applicator and sent a spray of sweet iced topping straight at Lieana's face. She squeeked in shock and betrayal, ducking under the table to get away from the assault. "Stop spraying me glitchhead!" She shouted as Sunstreaker joined her under the table and continued his assault, this time spraying it all over her hair! "I mean it!" She cried, reaching out to smash his foot with her fist!

Her action, though not really hurting him, caused him to yell out in surprise and drop the can of whipped cream. Leiana snatched it up immediately and began spraying him back! "Ha ha! Take that!" She jeered, spraying her beloved full in the face.

"Not the face! Not in my hair!" Sunstreaker cried out with very real fear. He scrambled his holoform away from the table and Leiana quickly followed, brandishing the bottle like a weapon.

She grinned as he cowered, trying to remove the dripping cream from his face. "That's right." She taunted, pointing the nozzle at Sunstreaker. "Cower in fear of my bitchiness!" She pressed a finger to the applicator, preparing to shoot it at him once again. Nothing. She looked down at the bottle and shook it. Not a sound.

Sunstreaker looked up from where he was crouched and grinned smugly. "Looks like you've run out." He pointed out, stood up and began to advance on her.

"Oh no, what are you going to do now?" She said, a bit alarmed as she dropped the can on the cave floor. She didn't like the lustful look in his eyes as he approached her. She knew he would never hurt her, but what was he planning?

"Why I'm going to clean you up of course. What kind of gentle bot would I be if I let my date sit in cream and then smell like spoiled milk later?" He smiled and politely took a napkin from the table and began whipping her skin clean. She wasn't entirely convinced but still, it was better than staying sticky!

Suddenly she felt his arms slide around her waist again and his tongue caress the nape of her neck. "Mmm your tasty Leiana." he crooned to her, smiling as he kissed up and down her neck. "I could just eat you up."

She shivered and closed her eyes, furrowing her brow. "Knew you had an ulterior motive." She grumbled as he continued to wipe and clean the cream off of her with his tongue. "Your such a pervert Sunstreaker!"

"But that's why you love me!" he protested.

Leiana rolled her eyes and nodded, feeling her legs becoming jelly. "Yes, I love you, even when your being a pig!" She giggled as he moved his hand under her shirt and lightly caressed her flat toned stomach. She turned around and found his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as she wrapped her own around his neck. "Merry Christmas Sunstreaker. And thank you." She said hugging him tightly.

Sunstreaker crushed her to his chest and lovingly ran a hand through her curly dark brown hair. "And I love you my sweet queen bitch." he chuckled. He took her face in his hands delicately and drew her closer to his own. The holoform pressed his lips against her full red ones and kissed her passionately, holding her close.

There were no interruptions this time. Nothing to stop their expression of love under the lights of Christmas. Sunstreaker grinned and pulled away from her slightly, sticking his finger in the air, indicating a direction that she should look.

Leiana raised a bemused eyebrow and followed the direction of his pointed finger until she came to rest on a single hanging plant. It's rounded leaves and white berries she recognized immediately and a smile spread widely across her face. Mistletoe, the traditional Christmas plant one kisses their lover under. "You planned this." She accused, pointing a finger at his chest.

Sunstreaker nodded sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yep." He agreed. "I'm devious by design. I couldn't help but fulfill this most interesting Earth tradition." He again pulled her close and planted his mouth against hers. She swooned in his arms, grateful that he was holding her up lest she fall. His lips caressed hers, his tongue exploring her mouth as hers brushed against his. It felt so divine, she didn't want this moment of happiness to ever end.

But it did, but that didn't disappoint her as much as she'd thought. Perhaps it was the fact that he released her, but took her hand in his, leading her to the back of the cave. "This Christmas isn't over yet my dear." He winked his azure blue optics at her. "I have a present for you."

Leiana squealed girlishly before regaining her composure. "What is it what is it?" She cried out, childlike glee filling her every being. This was already the best Christmas she'd ever had and now he was adding more to it by giving her a present?

"Close your eyes and find out." he whispered, gently brushing his hand over her face and sliding her eyelids downward. She obeyed wordlessly, filling to the bring with excitement as she heard a rustling noise. She held our her hands expectantly and received two packages in them. One was square and long and incredibly flat. The other was much smaller, a box that she shook very lightly. They were both wrapped in pretty green and red Christmas wrapping paper tied with delicate strings and topped with bright golden bows.

"Wow! Thank you Sunny!" She cried out, her eyes lighting up as she gazed at her presents greedily. "I have one for you too but its back at the base. It's too big to haul it around."

"Well, if your inclined to wait." Sunstreaker offered, visibly perking up at the idea of a present waiting for him. "We can go back to the base and open them together?"

Leiana frowned, looking down at the packages and weighing them both in her hands. "Can't I open one now?" She pleaded, curling her lower lip downward into the standard puppy dog expression. "Please Sunny please!"

Sunstreaker rolled his eyes and nodded. "Though hurry." He told her. "I'm anxious to get back to the base to wash off this accursed dirt and to see what you have so kindly gotten me for Christmas." He smiled warmly at her as she handed him the smaller present to hold. She tore into the large flat one eagerly, wondering what on Earth it could be.

She stared blankly at the thing she held in her hands, letting the pretty paper float idly to the floor. It was the most tacky, gaudy thing she'd ever laid eyes on. The long flat object was an enormous picture frame with Sunstreaker in his robotic form's picture inside it. The frame was an awful bright yellow, much brighter than his own paintjob and it stung her eyes to look at it. A bunch of costume jewelry looked as if they were super glued on and just barely sticking to the frame. She didn't mind getting pictures from her friends and even had a bunch of frames around her room to show her love for them….but this was just too much.

"Really Sunny…you shouldn't have." She said dryly, holding up the picture and wrinkling her nose. It wasn't even a good photo inside. It was a close-up of his face that didn't even fit the entirety of it. Though she did smile at her favorite crooked grin she saw upon it.

"Oh I know aren't I so thoughtful and wonderful?" Sunstreaker sighed happily to himself, completely missing her sarcasm. "Now lets get to the base so you can open your second present and I can see this too big to move one!"

Leiana half heartedly smiled as she was pulled along back to his stationary form by her spark partner. She glanced at the gift in his hand, hoping against hope that it wasn't as "thoughtful" as the one she'd just received. What could it be?" She wondered, wishing she could open it now after the disappointment of the last present. Leiana had no worries that he wouldn't like the present she got for him. There was no way he wouldn't, it involved him, his favorite subject.

She looked over her shoulder back at the cave as they exited it. "Aren't you going to pick up all that stuff back there?" She asked.

"Oh I'll go back for that stuff later." The holoform scoffed, probably intending no such thing. Leiana sighed and rolled her chocolate brown eyes. At least she'd had the common sense to blow the candles out, lest a fire break loose. The holoform disappeared and soon his true form had reverted back to its golden Lamborghini mode. The car door opened and Leiana stepped inside, glancing over at the next seat where he'd teasingly placed her second present. What could it be? Her curiosity was beginning to get the better of her.

Leiana gasped as she held up the object in the light. It dazzled, sparkling with a pure beauty and craftsmanship she'd never thought possibly. Especially not after the blinged out picture frame she'd just received a little while ago. Sunstreaker's second gift had been a hair ornament made entirely out of crystal. It was light pink and had a cherry blossom center ornament with smaller white flowers and pearls on white threads. It looked so detailed and intricate as she let it trail along her fingers. "Did you make this Sunny?" She asked incredulously. There was no way. He had to have bought it or something. It was just too beautiful.

Sunstreaker nodded, folding his enormous arms across his lanky metallic chest. "I took a while, but I know you like the Japanese culture and style of things so I made this for you. It's supposed to be like what you would call a Geisha wears in her hair. He sat down gently on the floor of his room and activated his holoform. "Allow me." He smiled warmly and gently took the hair ornament in his hand. He pulled back her hair and set the comb ornament along its side to hold it up. The curls stayed in place as he adjusted the other side of her hair into an an oriental looking bun. He playfully stroked her freckled cheek with his thumb. "You look absolutely stunning." he winked at her. "Now how about my present?"

Lieana blushed and then kissed his nose playfully. "Alright. I got mine so help me get yours. I wasn't lying when I said it was too big to move by myself." She wrinkled her nose at the greedy searching look in his eyes and she held her hand over them. "I'll lead you there." She said, smiling warmly. "But no peaking till I say understand?"

"Yes ma'm." Sunstreaker chuckled, taking her hand off of his eyes to reveal that they were indeed closed. He held her hand as she led him to the human quarters and into her room.

This was it, the moment of truth. She let go of Sunstreaker's holoform hand for an instant, telling him to wait just a moment as she wheeled it out. Leiana had worked forever on this project with her sister's Rose and Jade's help. Ironhide had helped too but she hadn't told him who this was for. She figured her father figure wouldn't have lifted a servo if it was a present for someone who pranked him mercilessly and called him names like fatso.

She grinned nervously, biting her lower lip to keep it from quivering as she wheeled in the enormous rectangular object covered in the white sheet. She took his hand in hers again and squeezed tenderly. "Ok, you can do the honors and uncover this masterpiece." She giggled nervously. Sunstreaker opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. His long, lean fingers grabbed at the sheet hesitantly and pulled, letting the silky white material slide to the floor and reveal his special Christmas surprise.

It was an enormous mirror 20 feet tall 10 feet wide, carved carefully out of wood and painted with a flawless brushstroke. It was a golden sheen with new age suns with faces carved at each corner, their rays swirling tendrils connecting with vines curling up along the sides. Roses carved meticulously into the wood. Glittering jewels, much better looking than the ones on her frame, were painstakingly glued onto the inner outline of the mirror. Sunstreaker gazed into the mirror's reflection, lost in appreciating its expert craftsmanship.

"I take it you like it then?" Leiana smirked, her hands going to her hips. Sunstreaker didn't answer, only gazed at his own reflection in pure shock. "Hello! Earth to Sunstreaker!" She shouted impatiently. She sighed and again, rolled her eyes to the ceiling. She loved Sunstreaker with all her heart, but sometimes she really wondered how she had the patience to put up with him. He was, after all, selfish, boastful, cocky and self absorbed. "But he's mine." She suddenly grinned to herself and blushed when he placed an arm around her waist.

"That's right." He purred to her, wrapping her up tightly in his embrace. "Thank you so much for this wonderful gift Leiana. I love it! I adore it! It's…its me! Now I'll be able to admire myself and know you helped me do it! I now know just how much you appreciate my good looks! You went to that much trouble for me and It's the best Christmas gift a bot could ever receive!" he planted a passionate kiss upon her lips.

She suppressed the urge to smack him across the back of the head. And just settled for melting into his arms, where she belonged always. They kissed again, not under the mistletoe, but under the eyes of love as their heart and sparks blazed fiercely for each other. This had indeed, been the best Christmas ever.


End file.
